The Keys
by Magaferd
Summary: GAVE UP THIS STORY - DONT READ
1. Chapter 1 Rise and Shine

**Ok guys, this is my first real fanfic, so bear with me. I would like to credit annabeth210 who has been helping me a little bit with my writing. You should totally check her stories out! Uhmm, yeah. Thanks for reading!!**

I sighed, trying to remember the countless times that I had done this before. Switching out the Flock's Max Card was so boring. They were all huddled together on the beach behind some boulders, far away from the ocean and up in the dunes, where they had spent their day. I swooped down silently and went invisible, watching as the color drained from my phoenix wings and my dyed hair. As I rummaged through Max's backpack silently I found her expired card in the side pocket. Slipping it out and holding it in one hand, I slid the new one in its place. Glancing down at Max I noticed she was sleeping. It was her watch! Oh well, Trent and Theresa were watching. A split second later I was gripping the old card much too tightly, but before I could do anything, it snapped in half, making a soft cracking noise. Fang instantly sat up, looking for the intruder, more specifically, me. I was so shocked that I had turned visible again, oops. He glared at me and whispered,

"What do you want?"

Before he could say anything else, I shook out my wings and prepared to take I coultn even move an inch because Fang had grabbed my wing. I hissed in pain, that _hurt. _His eyes widened a tiny bit and he let go. He started to say something, but I slapped him, a red mark already marking the place where I had hit him, and took off.

Oh, oh no.

"Theresa? Did you _see_ that?!" I whisper shouted at her. She nodded, in shock at what had just happened. I had been watching Silencium from about a half a mile away in the damp cave up on the cliff, overlooking the beach, with Theresa, my girlfriend. Dylan, the youngest of our flock, was sleeping like a baby. After Sil slapped Fang he took a step back and Max sat up. She looked at Fang and frantically tried to find the person who had done this. She glanced up and probably saw Sil, our sort-of leader, flying straight up, towards the sky, which was turning a light pink in the distance. We weren't supposed to be seen, or else Jeb would kill us. Those were the rules, if the Flock found out about us, and we couldn't protect them anymore, we were dead. I decided that I need Dylan.

"Dly?" I asked the gray haired, purple eyed 8 year old, who was lying on the ground, his head on his backpack.

"Hmmm?" he replied sleepily. About 2 seconds later he shot up, all business.

"Who?" he asked

"Fang, but more of Max please." Dylan could read detailed moods and emotions. He told me that fang was just shocked and curious while Max was curious, shocked, and worried. Sil flew in and shook her head at us, meaning that she really didn't want to talk about it. We nodded and watched as she walked towards the fire that Theresa had created towards the back wall of the cave, sat down, and pulled out a mirror, inspecting her image. I glanced at Theresa, God she was beautiful. She had _deep_ forest green hair, so deep you had to know it was that color to realize it. Her eyes were a navy blue, kind of like blue jeans, that went on forever. Dylan cleared his throat, giving me a look, oops. I blushed and turned my attention back to the flock.

I walked away from my Keys, my Flock, and sat down in the corner by the fire. As usual, I was cold. Pulling Theresa's mirror out of her backpack, I inspected my image. My dark eyes shone out from underneath my red bangs. My strawberry colored hair hung around my face, making my freckles pop in contrast to my olive skin. As I tilted my head to the side, I couldn't help but swear. My roots had become black. We were low on cash and I wouldn't be able to get more dye for months. That was it, I was tired of this. We were going to confront the Flock tomorrow, no matter what Jeb said.

**I know, I know, it's really short, but it isn't like a real chapter chapter, it's more of an intro thing... Anyway, thanks for reading and please please please review, I would love some constructive criticism!!**


	2. Chapter 2 I Love You

**Hey peoples of fanfiction!! I am updating today because I won't be able to this weekend….. I'm going to an LSU game XXDDDDDDD GO TIGERS!!! Anyway, this is just kind of a filler… I might upload another chapter since I wont this weekend... anyway, thanks for reviewing faithful *ahem*four*ahem* readers!!! Love yall!!**

**This chappie is in Max's POV, it is after Sil flies away**

Fang was okay, but by the time he had recovered, the girl was gone. I looked at him, a little disheveled, and asked,

"Who the he-ck was that?!!" He looked at me and replied, his voice funny,

"I don't know. She had red and black hair, dark eyes, and phoenix looking wings. She looked a little familiar…" I looked at him, a question in my eyes, and he answered.

"I heard a crack, and woke up. When I asked her what she wanted, she slapped me and… flew off." Those were some mighty long sentences for Mr. Tall, dark, and silent over here.

"Well, since she had wings, we need o find her. She could be a spy or something..."

"Alright." He agreed "But I am taking this watch..." He smirked at the last part, making me scowl. But I _was_ tired, so I drifted off to sleep. But before I entered the sate of dreamland, I could have sworn I heard him whisper,

"I love you Maximum Ride."

**I know its like insanely short, but I'm going to try to update again tonight… wish me luck!!**

**Review, if you think it's worth it!! Thanks again!!!**

**Magaferd**


	3. Chapter 3 We're on Your Side

**Ok guys, I'm super sorry that is took me forever to upload… I went to the LSU vs. Florida game and didn't have access to a computer. GEAUX TIGERS**

Theresa's POV

I woke up to find that I was one of the last ones _to _wake up. Maggie was brushing her hair (I know it seems kind of weird, but we always carry around a small hand mirror and a hairbrush.) while Trent watched the sunrise. Trent. His stormy gray eyes were so deep, I got lost in them sometimes. But one of my favorite parts of him was his hair. We all have weird colored eyes and hair because the white coats were also experimenting with genetics at the time. But his hair stayed….. brown. Good 'ole brown. Dylan suddenly sat up and moaned.

"Can you two keep the lovey-dovey emotions down for _one minute?!_"

Sil snorted and I felt a blush creeping up the back of my neck, but, being me, I huffed and rolled my eyes at Trent, who smiled and winked. I took the hair brush and started brushing my hair, listening to our plan.

"Well, I have made a pretty big decision, and therefore I plan on following it." Sil said, looking out the cave's opening at the risen sun. Turning to us she said "We are going to meet the Flock." Whoa, didn't see that one coming. Trent, always the rational one, immediately started to protest the decision.

"What about Jeb? He'll kill us!"

"No he won't. I have already spoken with him. He won't kill us as long as we still help them." Sil explained proudly. Sil had a chip, which was shaped like a key, hence the name. Max also has one in her wing. It transfers the Flock's whereabouts and where they are going next. Sil could also talk to the voice, who _is _Jeb by the way. We have been following the Flock ever since they left Colorado. We were invented by Jeb who knew that the Flock would need some help. We fight Erasers, switch out their Max card, create places for them to stay, unlock buildings, leave food in their path etcetera…

"Then we should _totally _do it." I said sarcastically. Dylan cheered, he had always wanted to meet the Flock, and who was I to stop him? Trent shrugged and Silencium crossed her arms over her chest in defiance. Fine! I fumed; this was going to be a _long_ day.

Max's POV

Everyone was up and had eaten yummy seagull for breakfast. Suddenly, I felt arms around my waist and jumped – Fang.

"Gosh Fang! Don't do that!" I tried to sound stern, but I couldn't, I was melted in his arms.

"Stop what? Breathing?" he asked, chuckling. Whoa, déjà vu. I rolled my eyes and turned in his arms, granting him a peck on the lips.

"Ew! Gross!" Gazzy shouted, closing his eyes and clamping his hands over his ears. Iggy pretended to barf while Nudge and Angel looked on curiously. I pulled away from Fang and clapped my hands together.

"Ready guys?" There was a chorus of yeahs and moans. We had a new mission, to destroy the last 3 Schools. I shot up into the sky and the Flock followed. We had told them about the girl last night to be on guard.

_Anything Ang?_

**Nope, sorry Max**

Hmmm, they must have some kind of brain block.

**That's what it feels like.** Angel mused. Well great, now what? Angel can't hear them and the girl flew straight up to where I couldn't see which direction she went in. !!!! If she knew to do that, then she must have some kind of training!

_**Very good Maximum**_

_Hey Voice! Care to help?_

_**Have Angel listen for a boy's thoughts.**_

_Angel?_

**Yeah?**

_Listen for a boy's thoughts._

Angel gasped aloud and squealed "I've got something Max!"

I smiled and said "That's great Ang! Are we close then?"

"Actually…" All of the sudden I noticed 4 figures coming towards us. Everyone got into fighting stance, ready to take on any threats. Distantly I heard a boy, maybe about Gazzy's age, shout "Anger! Violence!" Just then the girl from last night flew towards us with her hands up.

"Wait. We are on your side."

**You likey? I sure hope so!!! Anyways, thanks for the reviews and I hope you keep it up!!**

**Thanks, and remember, GEAUX TIGERS!**


	4. Chapter 4 Let's Fly

**Yeah, I know, I haven't updated in FOREVER. But, on the bright side, I have written about five chapters in my notebook(: Any who, I know I only have a couple readers so it doesn't affect that many people… If you do read this though, I would greatly appreciate your reviews!!!!!!!!**

**Theresa's POV**

"How do we know that? How do we know you aren't spies or something?" Max demanded. I scoffed, I mean, dramatic much? Sil shook her head, her hands still up.

"We won't hurt you, just let me explain. I am Silencium and this is my flock, the Keys." The Flock waited impatiently, waiting for Trent, Dylan, and I to introduce ourselves.

"I'm Trent and this is Theresa." He said, jerking a thumb in my direction. I stuck my tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes as I turned to smile at the Flock.

"Forget someone?" I heard Dylan ask, giggling. I needed to lay off the sarcasm around him…. Not.

"Oh, this is Dylan. He's eight while Theresa and I are Max's age. Sil is the same age as Fang." Max nodded slowly, taking it all in. "Are you guys from the School too?" she asked, a gentleness to her voice.

"Yes, we were created after Fang because Jeb knew they would continue experimenting with our kind. Jeb hid me and started a new 'flock'. But we aren't supposed to save the world, we are supposed to help you, guide you along the way." Sil told Max, who looked seriously peeved. Oops.

"Well, we don't need any help. We have been getting along just fine on our own." She said indignantly. Trent positioned himself slightly in front of me, an impatient look on his face. "But you haven't been on your own. We've been helping you since you left Colorado. We didn't have a choice."

"Why not?" Whoa!!! Fang _talked_!!!

"Jeb," Sil said simply "Max has another chip in her wing, shaped as a key. Hence, our flock name. It doesn't show up on x-rays, which is why your mom couldn't have taken it out. I also have one, kind of like its… uh... well, its… twin." She stuttered on the word 'twin' cautiously. "We try to keep ahead of you, fight M-Geeks, Erasers, Flyboys, find and create places for you to sleep, change out your Max Card, find food for you, help you escape from places, the usual." She gave a tiny smile at that last part.

"Do you guys have any powers?" Angle asked sweetly.

"I can influence and create fire," I told them "Sil can be completely silent, go invisible, and make another person turn invisible by holding there hand, but it completely drains her. Dylan can read emotions and Trent has like super vision."

"Saweet!" Gazzy said, giving Iggy a high-five. Nudge looked like she could care less about the whole situation, and Angle had another question. "So what now?" she asked angelically. Everyone stopped what they were doing, turning to look at her. "Well..." Max said slowly "We have to get to D.C. to blow up a School at some point, and we aren't very far away, Florida to be exact." Me, Sil, and Trent looked at each other in turn while Dylan looked on, shrugging.

"If the 'Almighty Leader' is okay with it," Sil said, glancing at Max who scowled "We want to come with you, but since her opinion doesn't matter, Let's Fly."

**Yeah, I know, pretty suckish. I APPRECIATE REVEIWS… *hint, hint* Seriously though, it would me the world to me if you reviewed!!**


	5. Chapter 5 Crap

**WOW! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE SITTING!!! Aren't I awesome? Awww, thanks;) Anyways, enjoy it. The LORD knows I worked my butt off for you!**

**Theresa's POV**

As we passed over another town I glanced at Trent, flying beside me. He must have felt my gaze because he turned to look at me and smiled "A sign down there says Charlotte, South Carolina. We are only a couple hours away." I nodded, we had been flying ever since we met the Flock, up close that is. We are headed to D.C., where we will be blowing up a School. It's amazing how nonchalantly we can talk about this stuff sometimes.

"Uh, Max? I'm kind of Hungary. We haven't eaten since that seagull this morning and its getting dark. Hey, did you know-" Max cut Nudge off saying "Fine! We will go to that McDonalds right there." Sil nodded as Dylan and Trent curled into tight balls, hugging their knees to their chests.

"Yippee!!!" they yelled as they dropped out of sight. I pointed my toes and put my hands at my sides in a 'pencil'. "GERONIMOE!!!!" I yelled back, literally falling out of the sky. I looked back to see the Flock flying after us and Sil with her arms out in front of her like Super Man, falling head first.

Silencium's POV

We all settled down in a small patch of trees not far from McDonalds, all of us devouring our heart-attacks-on-a-plate. One by one the younger four fell asleep, nestled in their tree branches. Yep, this was the life. Fang played around with his laptop with Max slumped against a tree beside him, eyeing us suspiciously while Iggy messed with a bomb. I lept onto the branch above him and slipped down onto his in one fluid movement.

"What you got there?" I asked, even though I already knew.

"New bomb Gaz and I are working on. It could probably blow away half the Empire State Building when I'm done with it." I gave a low whistle "That's pretty powerful." "Yeah." We sat in silence for a moment.

"So," I asked when it became too much. "What's Fang like?" He didn't answer for a moment. I don't think I can help you there." His voice was rough. "What do you m-?" "I'm going to bed." He said, his tone dismissive. "Night" I replied, trying to keep how miserable I felt out of that simple word. "Night." I looked over to where Trent and Theresa were sleeping, then over to Max and Fang. She yawned and patted him on the back before hopping to a lower branch and drifting off to sleep.

"Hey," I said, plopping down beside him. "Whatcha doing?"

"Checking the reviews on my latest bl-" he stopped abruptly, squinting his eyes a little. Following his gaze, I searched for what was confusing him.

**Anonymous**

**Family by blood is in your reach.**

Crap.

**OOOoohhh, CLIFFY!!!!! Man, I hate those… except when I write them!! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**Pretty please?**


	6. Chapter 6 Gone

**Hey guys!! I can't tell you how sorry I am for how long it's been since I've updated. I'm not a very consistent writer as you many have noticed by now. I wanted to update yesterday but I live in Texas and IT SNOWED!!! No, seriously. I made a snowman and everything(: **

**Sil's POV**

Oh crap. Who put that there? Only me, Jeb, and my Keys knew that….Jeb. Was he trying to ruin my life? Wait, don't answer that.

"I'm sorry, Fang. Some one should have told you." I whispered. I hadn't planned on ever telling him about us, but life is just dandy like that, ain't it?

"I don't believe you." He said, his voice hoarse with anger and disbelief. No one else would have noticed it but me and maybe Max, guess it's a twin thing. I nodded, glad that he didn't. I muttered to him something about going to sleep and left him to take the watch alone. Curling up next to Dylan, I realized that he was in desperate need of a bath, we all were.

* * *

**Max's POV**

Fang was gone. I had no idea why, where, when, or who. All I knew was that he had disappeared. Let me backtrack for ya. We had woken up to find no trace of him. Deciding that he had just gone on a food run, we calmed down and waited.

And waited…and waited.

After a couple of hours I couldn't take it anymore and tapped the back of Iggy's hand, letting him know he was in charge and threw myself into the sky, pushing the air away with my wings.

"What the hell?!" I whipped around, giving myself a slight head ache in the process, to find Sil. Her cheeks flushed and dark eyes blazing with anger. Those eyes… I knew them from somewhere...

Indeed you do, Maximum. But do not dwell on the subject; there are more important matters at hand. For once the Voice was right.

"I have to find him!" I shouted at her. She didn't get it; she didn't love him like I did.

"I know," she said, her tone calming "But you have a family to take care of, you should have planned this out better. Just listen to me, I had a feeling he wasn't coming back this morning so I came up with a plan." I nodded, speechless. I wasn't one to be told what to do, but she had this weird affect on you. You couldn't help but listen to her. "I say we try that School in D.C., we aren't that far and we can bomb it while we are there. If we don't find him, we come back to Charlotte and figure it out from there." Her plan was genius, and I was mad. Why couldn't I come up with something like that?

"Ready?" I asked, attempting to throw her off. "Always" she replied, smirking. So I grabbed her hand and we shot off at super sonic speed towards Fang, where ever the heck he was

**YYAAYYYY!!! I'm so happy I updated!! I'm very sad that it is short though ): Will try to update tomorrow though! LOVE YALL!! **


	7. Chapter 7 Guppy

**Yeah, I know: I'm a horribly inconsistent writer, and I totally suck blah blah blah. But really? I am so sorry, I've just been…. Crazy with stuff to do. To tell you the truth, just by sitting here I am putting off cleaning my room, washing, drying, folding, and putting away clothes, going to mass, feeding my pets, and doing gos of homework. Sometimes though, you've just got to do something for yourself. So here it is!**

**Sil's POV**

We landed on the roof of the White House, and I heard Max inhale

deeply. 'I feel like I can accomplish anything right about now.' she

sighed.

'Well, I dunno about you, honey, but I'm about to fall asleep

standing here.'

We flew till we found somewhere to sleep - a forest on the outskirts

of the city.

'D.C. is crazy!' she exclaimed, choosing a branch on an

oak tree.

'Uh huh.' i muttered, rummaging in my bag for my brush and

mirror. 'Well, I'm gunna go rinse off in that little pond about a mile

north of hear.' I told her, hopping down from my branch above her and

whipping out my wings while avoiding running into a tree.

'K,' she yawned, 'I'll stay up 'till you get here and then I'll take first

watch.'

'Cool.' i yawned back, flying off.

When i got to the pond, i washed my face, hair, and teeth (one thing i

lack are teeth care utensils. its called a finger, people!). I dropped

my brush in the pond and, i admit it, i freaked. I cradled my head in

my hands, calming down and keeping myself in control.

_I just can't do it anymore_, i told myself, _the pressure of keeping calm for evryone_

_else is just to much._

**But they need someone, **Jeb said. (Yes in my head - keep up people!)

_He's right _i convinced. When i came back to reality, I noticed a wave, like, pushing my brush up towards

the surface. But, this was a pond!

_What is going on? _I asked Jeb.

**Water control, a new power. What did i tell you? Control is the magic word.**

I squealed and gathered up my stuff to fly back.

Max POV

When Sil finally came back, she threw her stuff in her back pack and

flopped on her branch contently.

'What's with you?' I asked.

'I got a new power,' she explained 'Water control!'

'That's... cool. ' I told her.

'Yup.' It was quiet for a while until she spoke again. 'I hate my

name.' she said. 'Do you think it would be ridiculous to change it?' I

was totally caught off gaurd.

'I, uh, well... no? No,' I said firmly 'By now, nothing is ridiculous. But, what do you want to change it to?' She thought for a minute, reminding me of Angel deciding on an ice cream flavor. Smirking, she held up a

baggie with a little Guppy and some pond water in it.

'How about... Guppy?' I laughed at the ridiculousness of our situation. 'Perfect.' I laughed again. She giggled a little, getting as comfy as she could on her branch. I watched as her eyes closed, a smile still decorating her face.

'Night, Guppy'

Awww, very sweetJ Can't wait 'till we find Fang!

See yall soon - R&R!

3Magaferd


	8. Chapter 8 Blow this Popsicle Stand

**Hey peeps:] I just want to dedicate this update to annabeth210, for helping me with my story and putting up with my Cheater, Cheater crap. Anyways, happy late Birthdayy Annie[:**

Guppy (P.S. review on this if anything. Stupid?) POV

Max shook me awake for my watch at around 3am. This is the life, huh? I sat and thought, Jeb butting in from time to time. I thought about Fang, and about how much I hated Jeb for that comment on his blog.

_Why'd you do it? _I thought to Jeb.

_**To make him leave. He is only a distraction. Take Max and yourself to back to the flock, forget him. **_

_You really are insane._

Wanna know my dirty little secret? I sure hope you were smart enough to have guessed it by now, but for you poor, somewhat slow souls, I'll go ahead and tell you:

Fang is my eldest bro. Freaky right? He, Max, and Iggy, as you know, are 14. I'm somewhere around 13.

_That about right, Jeb? _No answer. Fine then.

Thinking back to what Jeb said, I realized he had left the comment on the blog to make Fang leave… I'm such an idiot.

_So that's your plan? Freak out Fang to the point where he leaves us?_

_**Well, almost. We knew he would return, so we took the liberty of bringing him to the School ourselves. **_

Sigh.

TIME LAPSE!

'Max? Maaaaaxieee, wake upppp!!!' At exactly 8am (Yeahh, I'm a little OCDJ), I shook Max awake. I hovered in the air beside her, poking her until she stirred.

'Huh?'

'C'mon, no time to waste.' she blinked and looked up at me, realization clouding her features. Nodding absently, she started to gather her things and eat a couple granola bars before hopping into the air beside me. Taking a deep breath, she looked at me and said one word: 'Ready?'

'Always.' I shrugged, taking her outstretched hand. We zoomed into the city at, oh, _300 miles per hour?!_

We landed on the roof of an old broken down clinic, which had Caution tape all around it. The School of D.C. It was about three stories high, so we tried the second floor first, climbing through one of the windows silently. Everything was white, the smell of antiseptic made my stomach churn. Home sweet home. We ran through hallway after hallway, checking each room and taking out the occasional whitecoats. A flyboy turned the corner and we skidded to a stop.

Take my freaking hand on three' I whispered as the Flyboy got closer. 'One.' She grabbed my hand and we both went invisible. Best power ever? Oh yes. When we had searched every room on the second floor but one, our hope had gone. We were tired, and just wanted to go back to North Carolina.

'Last one.' Max muttered as we pushed the door to the room open. There was no window, and no lock...weird. The door closed behind us, and we realized there was no handle on the inside. Trapped.

"Max?" I noticed she had wrenched her hand from mine, turning her visible.

"Fang!" she ran to him, huddled in the corner, one hand chained to the wall. She tackled him in a giant bear hug and he grunted with the force of her weight. "I'm so sorry, we would've come sooner, but the flight was so long and we were-"

"We?" he asked, confused. Oh yeah, I was still invisible. I relaxed and revealed myself to him, smirking.

"Yes, we. I couldn't let the Almighty Leader have all the fun, now could I?"

"Sil, you're a real pain in the butt, you know that?" He speaks!

"It's Guppy, thank you very much." He made a face and Max explained my name change.

"Water power, huh?" he muttered \, running a hand through his hair.

"You're pretty chatty today." Max told him. He rolled his eyes.

'Enough with the chit chat, let's blow this popsicle stand.' I chastised them.

"Not just yet." Jeb ruins everything.

Will update again as soon as Annie doesJ


End file.
